


Not Like the Movies

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In real life, it's never like the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly, rather fluffy fic about some of those pesky realities that never seem to happen in movie love scenes.

Despite having been on her feet all day, Christine didn't object when Len pulled her on top of him. He liked being on his back while they had sex, able to look up and watch her while she controlled the pace. It wasn't her favorite thing, but having his hands free had some significant advantages, which she was thoroughly enjoying when she felt a twinge in her leg.

She tried to shift surreptitiously and stretch her calf out but it was no good. And no matter how gifted Len McCoy's hands were (and they really, really were), this was a full scale muscle cramp that blotted out every other sensation.

"Fuck, Len, wait." She pushed herself off him, lying down next to him and reaching for her leg.

"What?" His voice was a mix of plaintive and frustrated that would've made her laugh except for the ache in her calf muscle.

"My leg cramped up," she snapped through gritted teeth.

It took a moment for her words to get through to him, but once they did he shifted into doctor mode. "Damn it. Here, let me."

Christine flopped onto her back and allowed him to take hold of her right leg. She hissed as he stretched it out, but she wasn't sure she would've been able to force herself to do it through the pain. She breathed in and out a few times as the throbbing ebbed down to a dull ache. Len ran his capable hands gently along her skin, feeling the tense, trembling muscles and soothing them with his fingers.

She rubbed her eyes. "This never happens in the vids, you know." Romantic scenes in movies always went without a hitch.

He chuckled. "Yep. There's never accidental hair pulling either."

"Or elbows hitting the wrong places," she added, thinking back to some of their less than graceful moments in bed in the last several months. "Plus all the orgasms are always simultaneous."

Len smirked. "There's something to be said for waiting."

She grinned back at him. Watching him fall apart because of her hands or her mouth was an amazing thing to see, and she knew he enjoyed doing the same thing to her. She'd caught him looking at her sometimes in Sickbay during a lull, with that look on his face that meant he was remembering those moments. She always blushed bright red, no matter how hard she tried not to.

He was rubbing his palm up and down her calf now. "Better?"

She flexed her leg, only a hint of an ache still present. "Yes, thank you."

"My pleasure, ma'am." She glared at the salutation. He looked unrepentant. "So...?"

A quick glance down confirmed that his erection hadn't subsided completely, and her body reminded her that before the badly-timed cramp, she'd been heading for a fairly impressive orgasm. She sighed, feigning reluctance, and opened her arms invitingly. "You're on top."


End file.
